Digital media servers (e.g., set-top boxes) in a home network (e.g., a residential local area network) may support a national emergency alert system by presenting emergency alert information to client devices in that home network. The servers in the home network may receive the emergency alert information from a multimedia service head-end.
Client devices (such as desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, smartphones, set-top boxes, games consoles, etc.) may receive emergency alert information via the home network. For example, Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) compliant Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) may be used by some media servers and client devices to distribute emergency alert system messages on the home network, thereby allowing presentation of these messages to end users.
However, some servers and/or devices are incapable of using, or are not configured to use, DLNA compliant UPnP.